


In Which Most Things Stay the Same

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candace comes home from college to find that nothing has really changed - it's possible that some things should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Most Things Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wasn't going to post this online anywhere, and then I remembered that I have no shame

“What, you're just sitting in your room on the computer? That's kind of a let down.” Phineas jumped at the voice behind him.

“Candace!” He greeted her enthusiastically. “I didn't think you were getting home until late tonight!” She shrugged at him in response.

“I finished my last exam early and managed to catch the morning train. Jeremy's having a Christmas party this afternoon, I figure I can surprise him.” she tried to keep her voice casual, betraying herself through overacting. Some things never changed, it seemed. Phineas suppressed a burst of warm affection that his sister wouldn't have appreciated. It was good to have her home.

“Sounds like fun, Candace. Mom and Ferb are out on some morning errands, but Dad's home, have you seen him yet?”

“Of course, twerp. He carried my bag upstairs for me. What are you doing up here?” She leaned on the back of his chair, peering curiously at his computer screen.

“Just some college research.” he explained. “Ferb and I were thinking we'd tour a couple of schools over break.” Candace stared at him for a moment, and then laughed.

“Occasionally I have moments where I just can't believe how old we all are. Like, if you're getting ready for college, how old must I be?”

“Ancient, undoubtedly.” Phineas assured her, and she pushed lightly down on the back of the chair in vengeance, making him bounce.

“So where're you looking? Do you know what you want to study?”

“I'm thinking business! Something where I get to interact with people, make my ideas really happen, y'know?”

“Sure. The kid who opened a successful restaurant when he was 11 could probably run a decent business.” Candace agreed. “Y'know, Tristate University has a pretty great school of business. You should come spend a night in the dorms with me or something.”

“Eh... their engineering program is too small.” Phineas declined. “Thanks for the offer, though!”

“What, are you going to double-major?” Candace looked confused.

“Oh! No, but Ferb's going straight into engineering. He'll probably get into some great programs, we got Danville High's robotics club to the international competition last year. They disqualified us this year – said sentience was outside the competition guidelines.” Phineas paused for a moment, looking briefly concerned. “You think that'll hurt his application?”

“What? No!” Candace was looking at him askance. “But Phineas, you know you and Ferb probably won't end up at the same college, don't you?” Phineas returned her odd look with one of his own.

“Of course we will, Candace. We're a team.”

“You guys still share a room, huh? Are you planning to room together in college too?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, why wouldn't we?” She was clearly driving at something, but Phineas couldn't begin to guess what.

“It's just... it's a little weird, Phineas.” Candace sounded sympathetic, which he knew to take as a bad sign. “I mean... has either of you ever even had a girlfriend? Uh-uh.” she put out a hand to stop him. “Isabella doesn't count, you weren't even a teenager yet.”

“Well, obviously Ferb hasn't had a girlfriend.” Phineas wasn't used to being bewildered – he suspected that he and Candace were having two different conversations. “I mean, I don't think he's had a boyfriend yet, but his options are kind of limited in Danville -”

“Ferb is gay?” squawked Candace, embarrassingly loudly.

“Do you want to come to the next PFLAG meeting with us, sweetheart?” came Lawrence's voice, floating up the stairs.

“OK.” Candace composed herself. “OK, Ferb is gay and apparently everyone knows but me.” she stopped and looked at him. “Everyone knows? All your friends?”

“Sure.” Phineas nodded. “Mom and Dad were the last to know, actually. They've been great – they joined PFLAG right away. Sometimes they have awkwardly explicit conversations about it with people at the grocery store.”

“Phineas, you are missing my point!” Candace snapped at him.

“OK. What's your point, Candace?” he responded graciously.

“Do they know you guys still share a room?” Phineas stared at her.

“Candace, are you suggesting that I should be scared to share a room with Ferb because he's gay? You should know that that's sort of offensive. I think maybe you'd benefit from going with Mom and Dad to some PFLAG meetings.”

“No – but – and you've never had a girlfriend, not a real one that you'd feel up or anything, and you're going off to college together?” Phineas continued to stare at her blankly. “Phineas!! I'm asking if you and Ferb are sleeping together!!”

“Huh, you know, I've been wondering that all year, but it never occurred to me to come out and ask.” came a voice from the doorway. Linda was leaning against the doorframe, looking amused. “Welcome home, sweetie. You're a few hours early, aren't you?” Ferb slipped past her into the room.

“Do you know, that hadn't even occurred to me?” said Phineas, looking somewhat impressed by the idea. “Hey Ferb – I know what we're gonna do today!”


End file.
